Louis
Louis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. His original concept was an assistant manager at a local retail electronics chain store. Now he is a Junior Systems Analyst in his company's IT department. His clothing resembles the typical business man, but bears a resemblance to Shaun from ''Shaun of the Dead'', who wore a red tie and white shirt. In official media, he is usually seen wielding a submachine gun or dual pistols. He is voiced by Earl Alexander. Official description Louis had been working up the courage to quit his job as Junior Systems Analyst at his company's IT department when a virus showed up and downsized the world. Now Louis has a new set of goals (live long enough to succeed) and a new set of tools (guns, sharp objects) to help him achieve them. With any luck, he'll figure out how the new management operates before they get a chance to murder him.Survivors descriptions Relationships with other Survivors Louis is perhaps the most upbeat Survivor and attempts to keep the group's spirit's up. *'Bill': Louis and Bill do not have much evidence hinting towards each other's relationships. Louis does seem to like Bill however, he will cheerfully tell Bill stairs are good for his cardio when Bill complains about them and wants to go save Bill when he's incapacitated outside the safe room. ("Bill! C'mon guys, let's go help 'im.") *'Francis': Francis appears to get annoyed by Louis's cheerful disposition. ("Hey Mr. Positive! We just crashed! You got somethin' positive to say about that?") And Louis is perhaps the more hostile to Francis than he is to any other survivor (which isn't saying much) but is still willing to save Francis when he is down outside a saferoom. ("C'mon, aren't we gonna help him?") *'Zoey': Something between Zoey and Louis seems apparent by the way they treat each other. Zoey teases Louis throughout the campaigns, ("Hey Louis, all of these cubicles make you homesick?","Louis, your row isn't boarding yet." ) and even flirts with him from time to time ("Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns.") Louis's optimism seems to be appreciated by Zoey ("You're an optimist, I'll give you that, Louis.") and they both become saddened when the other dies ("Goddammit, Zoey, wake up!" and "Louis! Oh God, I'm gonna miss you!" respectively). Either on purpose or by a small chance, Louis and Zoey have been placed by each other in all six campaign posters. Quotes and Captions See: Louis/Quotes and Captions Trivia * Louis' attire resembles Shaun from ''Shaun of the Dead'', who wore a red tie and white shirt. His character also somewhat resembles Ben from the remake of George A. Romero's Night of the Living Dead, who, surprisingly enough, wears more or less the same clothing as Louis apart from the red tie. *Quite humoursly, if a player is running on more than eighty percent temporary health from pain pills, and the player takes five more unnecessary bottles of them, the player's screen becomes extremely wavy with a rainbow color effect. * One of Louis' lines mentions Counter-Strike ( "Oh, MAN! This is just like Counter-Strike!" ); a highly successful franchise also developed by Valve. * Pain pills give more temporary health to Louis than any other survivor. * Louis is revealed to be a skilled shooter. He revealed that he often frequented a rifle range during his lunchbreak. "Guys at the office used to laugh at me when I hit the rifle range at lunch... Aint so funny now, is it?" * His quote involving, "I ain't got time to bleed," is a reference to the same quotation of Jesse Ventura Predator, and also refers to Duke Nukem 64/3D. * Louis' comments involving pills have become something of an internet meme, usually portraying him as being obsessed with or even addicted to them. It should be noted that many zombies also wear white shirts, and Louis tends to get shot because of this, prompting to ask "Do I look like one of them?!" * The beta version of Louis very much resembles the character Michael from the television series Lost. * If Louis gets shot by Francis he will sometimes state: "Go on! Do it one more time fat man!". This is a quote left behind from the beta version, in which Francis was overweight. * One of Louis' trouser leg's is torn apart at the bottom, possibly due to an infected attack or damage to it he sustained while running around. * Louis is black. * Louis has the equal price to an eighty jigabee PS3. * Pain Pills are awesome, and Louis is awesome because he's addicted to something awesome which is proof of how awesome he is because you need to be awesome to be addicted to something so awesome...It's a proven scientific fact. Gallery File:Picture2.jpg|Concept art of beta Louis. File:Louis-survivors-alley-1920-2.jpg|Louis' appearance during initial game development. File:Louis -).jpg|Louis' in-game appearance. References Category:The Survivors